Doctor Who: His Forever Companian
by whovianluver13
Summary: Allison was a normal 16 year old girl until she met the famous Doctor, then her life turned upside down. Follow allison and the doctor as they go through many things together, action, sarafice and love. Her most kept secret is revealed, so kept that she doesn't even know it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Doctor Who series. I give full credit to the creators of Doctor Who. **

**I hope you guys like my story. ive always wanted to right a FanFiction about Docter Who and his adventures and here I am! Don't judge me but im not finished with the series so I don't know anything beyond season 6 I think. I don't have time to watch it as much as I want to because of school but if I had a choice, I would be watching it right now eating ice cream! :) Anyway I hope you like it! oh btw HAPPY DAY AFTER DAY OF THE DOCTOR!**

Chapter 1: Crazy Man and A Statue

"Whatever, Clarisse, there is no way in the world that I'm going to ask the cutest guy on campus to the school dance?" I told my best friend, Clarisse. She has been pushing me to ask this cute boy, Peter, out on a date for almost 2 years now and it wasn't going to happen now.

"Oh, come on, Allison, he totally likes you and you know it. You've known him all your life!" Clarisse told me. I'm ending this madness right now.

"Argh! No, Clarisse, I'm just not ready to have a relationship right now! I don't know if he likes me anyway. Anyway I got to go to class, see ya!

I walked down the corridor of the high school from the girl's bathroom to my and only class, Band. I go to a high school that is for band majors only. It's also like a college so I have my own dorm and everything.

When I got to the classroom door, the lights were off inside and there was a notice on the door. It said that class was cancelled because of some minor complications. Minor complications? That's weird. Anyway I decided to go outside and get some fresh air because this is mainly my only free time I get during class time because class doesn't ever get cancelled. Even when the director broke his leg, he still came to direct us.

I walked down to the garden to get some fresh air because we have the most beautiful garden at our school. It looks amazing this time of year. As I walked down the path through the garden I heard a faint humming sound that seemed to gone and off. When I got closer to the sound it sounded like a quiet alarm. I looked around to see what was making that sound but nothing looked out of place. There was the weeping angel statue that was in the middle of the garden, the beautiful flowers, the blue Police Box- wait- Police Box?

"That was not here a second ago." I said to myself. I decided to be the detective I am and go get a closer look. It was definitely a Police Box, like the ones you see on the streets in the 1950's. But the thing is, this looked like it was just manufactured from the factory that makes these things. I knocked on the door to see if anyone would answer. Why would anyone answer? There's no way in the world there's someone in there, Allison, don't be stupid! I thought to myself.

But ,as if on cue, the door swung open and there, standing, was a semi tall man that looked to be about 18, which was 2 years older than me. He had hair that swooped down over his eyes and he was wearing a dull brown suit with a bright colored polka dotted bow tie. He was extremely handsome and he was looking right down at me.

"Oh Hello, no need to bother you but I'm John Smith from the, um, CPSA, crazy people searchers anonymous," he showed me a blank piece of paper and then put it back in his pocket, "I'm doing a routinely inspection to see if any crazy people are um in this location… yea that's what I'm doing… anyway, could you by any chance tell me the date today?" he asked me. I was so confused…

"Um…its November 25, 2013… and why did you just show me a blank piece of paper?" I asked him. He looked at me confusingly and then took the paper out and looked at it.

"Oh so it is… um no need to lie then… I'm the Doctor and who might you be?" He asked me.

"Allison White of the non-crazy people anonymous." I told him holding my hand out to shake his hand. He shook my hand and smiled.

"Okay, my sarcastic friend, by any chance did you send a distress call to me? Wait, why would you send it? And why didn't you see the psychic paper? Well enough questions. Someone sent a distress call to my spaceship and I came to answer it. Has anything alienly or spacey happen to you in the past hour or so?" he asked me as if I'd know.

"Um, no not recently, well my band class got canceled today and that never happens but that's all. Nothing alienly or spacey." I told him and he looked kind of disappointed. But then he looked over my shoulder and his face filled with anger.

"Get behind me!" he yelled and I did what he said.

"What ,what is it?!" I asked him confusingly and looked right at what he was looking at. All I saw was that statue of the weeping angel. "What, the angel? That's nothing it's been there ever sense this building was built in the 1940's" I told him, hoping to calm him down.

"That is not just a statue, Allison, it's a weeping angel. An alien creature from another world!" he told me. This guy must be crazy.

"But it's just a statu-"I was cut off by seeing something out of the corner of my eye. It's like the angel just moved to look at me. "Doctor, did that just turn around?!" I asked him terrifyingly actually believing him a little bit at a time. he turned towards me and nodded.

"Allison, listen to me very clearly. Do not ,under any circumstances, blink or turn your eyes way from that statue, even for a split second. Do you hear me? Blink and your dead." Well that's very soothing 'blink and you're dead' I nodded slighty, not taking my eyes off of the statue, who was now looking straight at me with its hands ,that usually were over her eyes, were now coming off her eyes and her statue eyes were looking right at me.

"Don't look in her eyes, Allison, just look at her. She cannot move when human eyes are looking at her. It's a defence weapon. As long as you are looking at her she can't do anything to you. She wont do anything while I'm here." He stepped back in front of me but I could still see the angel. I am scared to death. What am I supposed to do. I feel like I can trust this man I just met. He just met me and already is stepping between an alien creature and me. He looks like he would take a bullit for me. I trust this man with my life. I don't know why I do. I just do.


	2. Chapter 2: Weeping Angels fight back

**A/N: I do not own Doctor Who**

**HEY! So id like to put that I'm posting a new chapter everyday( or at least will try too). I'm new to this website so I'm still trying to figure out the controls and all that (stupid modern technology) so if I don't get the chapters in when they are supposed to don't worry,I'm not dead! So I'll leave a couple of alarms on my phone telling me to write a new chapter just in case... Anyway I hope you like!**

**Chapter 2: The Weeping Angel Fights Back**

** I'm gonna die. I thought as I stared at the weeping angel in front of me and the Doctor. I felt a tear run down my face. I didn't want to die. Not now. Not right now because I have so much to do. So much to live for. **

**"Are we going to die?" I asked the Doctor. It was kinda a stupid question an I wondered why I even asked it.**

**"Not while I'm around." He told me. I believed him. Of course I believe him. Then, without thinking things could get any crazier, he started talking to the angel. "Why are you here?" He yelled out to the statue. "What do you want that is so important that you have to wait 70 years for?" He thin looked at me and said, " we are going to blink, okay? Just this time to see what she wants. She can't do anything to you if you just blink once, okay?" I was still for about 10 seconds, then I blinked. **

**You would think that an inanimate object wouldn't move. But this one did. After I had blinked, I looked straight back at it so it couldn't move anymore. But what I saw scared me half to death. The angel had moved but its position frightened me the most. She was pointing right at me.**

**"Why is she pointing at me, Doctor?" I asked him, hoping for an answer because this guy knows a lot. But he just stared in shock. **

**"Why do you want her!? What makes her any more special that any of the other humans, sorry." he looked at me. I was giving him a he turned his attention to the right of him. "Bloody H-" I covered his mouth. And looked over to what he was looking at for a tiny moment. It was another angel. Not the same one but a different one and it was pointing at me too.**

**Then out of the corner of my eye I could see another one to my left. Great now there was a whole party of angels. It was pointing at me too. **

**"Why are they pointing at me?" I asked the doctor. All he said at that moment were two words "get in!" He turned around and got into the blue Police Box. I followed him inside and what I saw was absolutely amazing. Inside the Police Box it was bigger. Like way bigger. I must of stopped straight in my tracks because he pulled me inside and closed the door and locked it. He ran over to the middle of the, um, we will call it box. There was controls and dials and turning thingamabobs and pulley doohickies. **

**"What is this place?" I said. "Its called the TARDIS but I'll tell you more later." Just then the whole place started rocking back and forth. "They are trying to get in!" I said. "That's what we want them to do!" He yelled then he pulled a lever and we were moving. The middle of the um TARDIS was moving up and down and making the same kind of humming I heard earlier.**

**"What are we doing!" I yelled at him. "We are going to move exactly five feet away." And that's all he told me. The place stopped rocking back and forth and it stopped making the weird humming noise. I stared at the Doctor wondering what to do next. The Doctor ran over to the front door and opened it. I walked over to the door and looked outside. Well I guess we did move five feet away because I was looking straight at the angels and the three of them were looking at each other. "Do we still need to look at them?" I asked him. He just shook his head and said, "No. The Weeping Angels defense not only works when people look at them but also when each other look at themselves. That's why they cover their eyes when they are in statue form. They don't want to risk seeing each other and not being able to move again." he stared at the angels and sighed "Well what are we going to do with you guys now?" he asked the angels. **

**"Do we have to destroy them?" I asked the Doctor. He had a sad look on his face. "I guess we do." I replied, " But they are living creatures, it doesn't seam right that they don't get a second chance. They might be monsters but that doesn't mean we can't show mercy." He looked at me and smiled. "You are an amazing person, you know that?" he told me. That kind of surprised me. No ones told me that before. "Thanks."**

**After a bit of arguing, we decided to put the angels in the TARDIS and take them to the middle of space where they can't ruin this world. It might be a little harsh, but maybe they can find their own world and start a new life for the weeping angels.**

**"So, I guess I should take you home." The Doctor said. "I guess you do," I said and we both stared at each other and laughed. "So you're a time traveler?" I asked him, "Like you can go through time and space for a year then come back and you'd only be gone for 5 minutes! That's amazing!" He smiled at me and nodded. "Yes but I'm not just any time traveler. I'm The Time Traveler. We are called Time Lords, well not we anymore. My planet, Glaifrey, was destroyed in the Time War between Time Lords and the Daleks. I'm the last Time Lord. Well or so I know of, things have been getting pretty weird around here lately." He laughed. "So the Daleks were those robotic things that always said 'exterminate'? Wow those things were weird... I almost got toasted when they took over the world about a year ago- wait, wasn't it you that saved our planet?" I asked the Doctor. He nodded. "Wow, um, Thanks for that." I told him and he smiled. "You know, you're the first person to thank me." he told me. "Really, well, now you need more appreciation given to you. Anyway so can I come with you?" I asked him. He gave me a confusing look. "Come with me where?" I smiled. "Come with you on your crazy adventures." He then got a wide smile and ran over to me and picked me up into a giant hug. He spun me around and then put me down and said, "Yes, of course!" I asked," Well what are we waiting for?" **


	3. Chapter 3: Paris,Home of the Dead Part 1

**A/N: So this is my spin on the episode "Vampires in Venice". I've always thought that that episode ended rather weird so this is how I would of liked it to go. It takes place in Paris though not venice.**

**I don't own Doctor Who all rights go to the creators.**

**Chapter 3: Paris, Home of the Dead part 1**

"So any place in the world you could, where would you like to go?" The Doctor asked me. "Hmmmmmmmm...Any place I'd like to go... OH I know! I've always wanted to go to Paris!" I told him. "Paris it is!" He started spinning spinny things and turning turny things. Then the TARDIS started making that humming noise I've grown fond of. I held on to the closest bar so I wouldn't smash my head on the control panel. "How do you ever get used to this!" I yelled at him.

Then before he could answer, the TARDIS stopped making the humming sound. "Are we there? Or here or um that's confusing...Are we in Paris?" I asked the Doctor. "Yes we are in Paris!" He smiled and ran to the door and I followed. He opened the door and there was the Eifel Tower. Right in front of us. "That is so beautiful, Doctor." I told him. He smiled at me and replied, "Yes it is isn't it? So where do you want to go?" he asked me.

"Um,Hm, I'm getting hungry can we get something to eat?" I asked him. He nodded and said, "Okay food it is. So there's this amazing Cafe in the city that makes amazing ravioli!" He said while kissing his fingers. "The cafe is called Cafe de Paris...rather boring name but it's a great place." I agreed and we headed over to the Cafe. Then we heard a blood curling scream. It was te scream of a woman. "What in the name of Gallifrey was that!" the Doctor said while he started running towards the scream. I ran after him and kind of rejoiced that I get my first adventure. As we ran we finally found the woman who had screamed. Had screamed. She was as pale as snow and she was lying on the ground,dead. "Oh my God. What happened to her?" I asked the doctor. He pulled out a glowing stick thing and started scanning the woman. "Whats that?" I asked him. "It's my sonic screw driver." I had only understood half the sentence but I decided to ask him about it later because of the circumstances.

The Doctor sighed and leaned down to kneel besid her. "I'm so sorry" he whispered and closed her eyes which were still open with terror. I had had enough. My knees gave out and I sat on the ground with my knees up to my chest and started crying. I don't usually cry an if I do it's pretty important.

Doctor came over to me and sat beside me and huged me. I cried in his arms for a couple minutes then stopped and got up. I was going to stop this. "We have to find what killed her." I said while walking over to the woman's body to see where all the blood had drained. There was no weapons or anything around and all I found on her were two bite marks on her neck. "Wait, does this mean?" I asked the Doctor. He just nodded. "Vampires." I said.

We walked away from the scene because ambulances were there and people were coming and I'm quite closterphobic. We walked down the dark sidewalk and thought about what we were going to do next. "Well we have to find the monster that killed her." I said. "Yes. That is definitely a first-" He was cutt off by a crowd of peoplr walking over to the edge of the sidewalk where a pond was. Across the pond was an old building that looked that it could've been there when the Doctor was born-wait I don't even know how old he is... I'll ask him later. Anyway everyone was staring at 6 girls who were walking down the other side of the sidewalk. They were wearing dresses that women wore in the late 1800's. Wait everyone was wearing these. "Um Doctor?" I asked him. "Yes?" "What year are we in?" "Oh did I not tell you? We are in Paris 1884! Sorry my mind must of been elsewhere." I stared in disbelief. Sometimes he confused me so much.

Then we heard a man yelling "Where is she!? Where is my daughter! It was one of you demons who killed her!" He started charging the women but a man stepped in front of him and hissed. The man was pushed into the pond and everyone but us laughed.

"Well now we know who killed that woman... What are we going to do now?" I asked the Doctor. He just look at me and smiled. "We are going to investigate!"


	4. Chapter 4: Paris, Home of the Dead pt 2

**A/N: HEYYYY! So um I know I said id post a new chapter every day but I've been like oozing with ideas and I just can't wait a whole day to post new chapters so now the minimum amount of chapters a day is 1. Oh and Id like to put that this story has no dated end I'm just going to go on until I feel like I should finish. I might just cut it of at like the 20th chapter and start a sequel. We will have to see then!**

**I do NOT own the Doctor Who series! That belongs to the writers! I do own the Allison character :)**

**Chapter 4: Paris,Home of the Dead Part 2**

We ran around the pond and up to the stairs of the front of the building where 2 guards stood. Of course, Doctor walked up to the guards and asked, "Hi, Yes so I wondering if I could enter this beautiful building and talk to the owner." he waited for a response and got none. "Okay, so you're shy. Don't worry, I don't bite." I don't know why but the I wanted to burst out laughing but I held it in for Doctors sake. He sighed and walked back down to me. "Okay so plan A didnt work..." he told me. "So what's plan B?" I asked him. He stared at me for a moment then shook his head. "No that wouldn't work." I was confused. "What wouldn't work? Doctor what was your plan?" He sighed then told me. "Well I was thinking they might recruit new members of their vamp club every now and then, and I thought you might pretend to be a new member, not a vampire of course but a new human member but that won't work." I Kind of like the idea. "But that's a really good idea, Doctor! I could actually help this ti-" he interrupted me. "No absolutely not! It's too dangerous!" I perked out my bottom lip. "No it's not because I could go in and at night I'll open the door and let you in. It's a perfect plan! I wont let anyone with a radius of 5 feet near my neck." He though for a moment and sighed. "I don't like it but fine!"

We followed that guy that was screaming for his daughter to his house and knocked on his door. He came to the door and answered, "May I help you two?" Doctor replied, "Yes we are on a mission to break into that building with the weird girls because we think its suspecious." The Doctor said. I know he wanted to say more but the man might not understand every big word Doctor says. The mans face was filled with shock. "Are you crazy! No ones gone in tree and came back alive! Do you know what those girls are?" He asked us. Doctor answered back, "Well yes but we didn't know if you knew actually we did but we didnt want you to think we were eavesdropping which we were not doing! Anyway I'm not scared of what they are, I'm scared of who they will hurt next and if you don't help us, many people will die! So you need to help us!" The man was quiet for a minute then answered us "Come in and get those clothes off, you look line you are from America!" I laughed and he stared at me an then turned to Doctor. "What are you two?" He asked and that surprised me. The Doctor didn't seam surprised. "I'm the Doctor and this is Allison. We are time travelers from the 21st century. We came here because she's never been to Paris. I'm an alien. Well a Time Lord. No I will not hurt you, I've come in peace. Anyway, she's normal, human, well as much as a human Time Traveler is. So do you have any clothes for us to put on so we dont look like Terrorists?" The Doctor stopped blabbering and left the man to stutter out, "yes um in that closet um," he stopped talking and walked into a room and shut the door. "Well that was weird." I said. "So let's put these bloody clothes on and let's kill some Vampires!"

"Ugh this dress is ichy!" I told Doctor. I was wearing a red dress that was tight in my chest area and bushy in the skirt. Doctor was wearing a a shirt with semi big sleeves not too big and slacks with these weird shoes. "Well I'm quite comfortable." i gave him a scowl and he laughed and said "So you are my sister okay? I can't afford to take care of you every sense our parents died so I'm giving you to the mistress to take care of you like those girls. Try not to get bitten,okay?" He asked. I smiled and nodded and he pulled me in and hugged me. "Be safe, okay?" He told me. I nodded and he let me go and we walked inside of the building.

Inside was a big throne room wear a throne with a very pale lady sat. She must be the mistress. I got a stroke of fear in the bottom of my stomach. Doctor must of felt what I was feeling because he grabbed my hand and held it. We walked over to the Mistress and she called, "What have you summoned to come to me for?" Doctor told we our story and she laughed. "Do you posably think I'll take her in just like that!? I need a recombination." Then Doctor pulled out his physicic paper and showed the mistress a quick look. "Oh from The Lord of london? How amazing! Yes I'll take your dear sister in." she smiled a deadly smile in my direction and said "Say goodbye to your ... Sister" Doctor looked at me and kissed my forehead. he whispered in my ear and said "I'll be back for you" and the guards him out of the building.

The mistress called out to her butlore ands said "Take her to her room and tell her the rules." the man ushered me to follow him and I did. He took me down a dark hallway where there were girls looking down at me from their windows and hissing. Great. They are hungry. The butlore opened a door and laid a white gown on the bed. "Put this on, immidiatly" and he left the room. How nice. A warm welcome. I put the dress on and looked around the room to see a pale girl in the corner on her bed. "Hello?" I called to her to see if shed answer. She looked back at me and smiled. "Hi. So you're the new girl? I'm Rebecca. I'm sorry you have come here." Her smile turned into a frown and she walked over to me to sit on my bed. "So you know everything, right?" She asked me and I nodded. "Well good. Don't be scared I won't hurt you. You're probably wondering why I'm not killing you right about now. Well it's because I didn't loose my humanity like all the other girls." I was glad. "That's good. I'm Allison. So am I going to become like you?" I asked her already knowing the answer that I was going to keep. "Yes and I'm sorry. I hope you don't lose your humanity because youre quite nice!" She smiled then turned to walk out of the room. "I'm going to get something to eat. Bye!" well that was interesting. I decided now was the time I opened the door for Doctor. We decided bit to open the front door but a door that is underground and Doctor could get to without being seen.

I walked down to the basement to open the trap door for Doctor. He came up wearing his suit again and his bow tie. I laughed at him. "What? Bow ties are cool." He told me and I smiled at him. "So any trouble so far?" I laughed again and said "No I'm fine. I met a nice girl who actually didn't lose her humanity and she said she was sorry this happened to me. I hope she lives a long life because she deserves it." I sighed and then I felt an arm go around my neck and pull me away from the doctor. "What!What are you doing!" I screamed as the grip tightened. "Let her go or so help me I'll kill you with my deadly weapon!" Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the person who was holding me. "HA you think I'm scared of that!" Then i heard a hiss from the person holding me. Great he's a bloody vampire.

"Let go of meheee" I tried to spit out as his grip tightened even more. I could barely breath. Doctor screamed and the vampire, "YOU WILL LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GET VERY ANGRY AND YOU HAVENT SEEN MY ANGRY SIDE YET!" I was a little surprised but not that much. Right now I couldn't breath and I felt my heart slowing down. I couldn't hold my breath that long. I was slipping away when the grip loosendd and the vampire fell to the ground with an arrow in his back. I fell down too and Doctor catched me. "Hey hey hey there look at me Allison you are going to be all right." He told me and I saw a familiar face on my other side. had shot the vampire to save me.

Doctor pulled out his stethoscope and out it on my heart. "Her heart is slowing. Shes lost a lot of air to her lungs that she might not be able to replace." He pulled out his Sonic and scanned it over me and looked at what it said. "That can't be right." He looked at it longer and scanned me one more time. He looked at it and stared at it in disbelief. "Doctor, what is it?" Rebecca asked him. He looked at her then me then at her again. "It's saying she's a Time Lord."


	5. Chapter 5: Paris, home of the dead pt 3

**A/N: Hey! So thanks for reading this far um I don't have much to say... Review! Like follow and all that chiz!**

**I do NOT own Doctor Who!**

**Chapter 4: Paris, Home of the dead part 3, finale part**

"It's saying she's a what?" Rebecca asked Doctor. I was surprised and confused and I was aching all at the same time.

"It's saying she's a Time Lord, My kind. I'm an alien kind of. No more questions if she's a Time Lord and she's about to die... WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE TARDIS!" Doctor yelled as he picked me up and started running. I could hear Rebecca's footsteps right behind us. Doctor ran out of the building. It was night-time so Rebecca came with us. Doctor pushed past angry people and ran as fast as he could. When we reached the TARDIS he opened the door and ran to thE middle of the TARDIS.

"Come on old girl," Doctor said to the TARDIS. "Help her regenerate." The TARDIS let out a hum of agreement. I began to feel my whole body trembling.

"Doctor, don't leave me!" I yelled at him. He grabbed my hand and whispered, "Never." I looked at my hands and saw that they were glowing. Then all the energy in me felt like it was being sucked out of my body and I couldn't do anything about it. I wouldn't say it was painful but it didn't exactly feel good. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. I could still feel Doctor holding my hand. I'm glad he kept his promise.

Then it all stopped. The feeling of energy getting pulled out of me. It just... stopped. I looked around and the Doctor was still where he was when all of this started. He looked at me and smiled. "You didn't even change." he said. "You still look the same!" I didn't know what he meant. he must have saw my confusion because he said, 'When Time Lords regenerate, their looks and personality all changes, they're still the same person but not the same personality. "So, I'm a Time Lord?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled his stethoscope back out and put it to the other side where my heart was. "Hm, Yep 2 hearts..." he said. "Two hearts!" I said. how can I have 2 hearts? isn't that like physically impossible? "No it's not." Doctor said. Did he just read my mind? "Yes well not exactly. Its Time Lord telepathy. What ever you're thinking, I can hear unless I tune it out, which takes like, a couple of centuries to master, which I have had exactly 9." He said laughing. The TARDIS groaned, reminding us of our mission. "Oh yea the Vampires. We need to have a talk with them. Rebecca, stay here, its light outside unless you want to be toasted. Come on Allison, let's go." I got up and hugged Rebecca. "Thanks for saving my life, technically." I told her. she hugged me back and said, "What are friends for?"

Me and the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and out in the sunlight. We ran all the way to the building without stopping. The guards wanted to stop us but we ran past them, opened the gate, and ran inside the building. We ran in the throne room where the mistress awaited. Doctor walked up to her and said, "Hello again, I'd like to complain that one of your, hm, vampires tried to kill my friend and I'm not very happy about that. I think you owe me and her an apology. Anyway, I'm here to put a stop to your little feeding time because you're killing many innocent people. If you don't stop, ill bring out my deadly weapon." He said while getting his Sonic out. Well that's really going to scan those vampires to death. I thought to Doctor. His mouth came up to a small smirk and thought back. They don't know that. The mistress got up and summoned her son. He came up to her and told him "Bring out the girls." The boy yelled for the girls and they came running in.

"Girls, I'd like you to show our guests where the boys are." He said while smirking. The girls grabbed me and the Doctor and took us outside where the pond was. The mistress said "This is where I keep the rest of my children. Doctor looked confused. "In the water? But wh- Oh!" he said with shock. He straightened his bow tie and said, "You are those fish people, aren't you? Not really vampires but you feed on blood. So that's why you keep your children in the water. Makes tons more sense now. So that's why you killed those girls, isn't it? You want your sons to have wives of there own because women fish people are so rare. Oh and you're expecting to take over the world and make it your own too, aren't you? Well that's not going to happen. Not while I'm here." Doctor told the Mistress. She smiled and said, "Bring out Rebecca." and there was Rebecca who was being held on to by the son of the mistress. "You are not going to hurt her, you understand!" I screamed. The mistress answered, "Oh ever why not? Shes a traitor and we don't put up with traitors.

They put Rebecca on a plank that went over the pond. "What are you going to do with her?" I asked the mistress. She laughed and said, "Well we are going to dispose of her." and they pushed Rebecca into the water. "Rebecca!" I screamed. She looked up and then was pulled under water. "Rebecca!" I screamed. What happened? She just went under water. Doctor grabbed me and held me back because I was about to punch this mistress. "Rebecca!" I cried again and when she didn't answer, I lost it. "What did you do to her?!" I screamed at the mistress. "We disposed of her. Now we don't have to worry about her." she said and walked back into the throne room. We followed her while the Doctor still held on to me by my arm. The mistress told the butler, "I'm going to start the process and then get something to eat, im starved." and she walked out of the room right after she pressed a button that was on her throne. The butler look at us and laughed. I had it. The Doctor apparently knew that I was about to lose it because he held on to me even tighter and pulled out his Sonic and scanned the man. He fell to the ground. "What did you do to him?" I asked the Doctor. "Oh I just stunned him, he'll be fine now go to that throne and I want you to take all your rage on it, hit it with a stick if you have to, but that machine is built to change the weather in the world to weather that the fish people can sustain." He said. I looked out the window to see that the top of the building was shooting out some light into the sky which formed very dark clouds. "Its happening, Doctor, Doctor?" he was gone. I looked all around for him but couldn't find him, then I looked back out the window to see he was climbing the building. I knew exactly what he was going to do. I grabbed a pole thing from the fireplace and started hitting the throne with all my strength. "This ones for Rebecca!" I screamed and stabbed the pole into the throne which was sparking now. I broke it. "Well that therapy really helped." I said to no one in particular.

I ran outside and saw there was people crowding around the building looking up. I looked up with them and saw the doctor was trying to figure out how to stop the machine. He finally pulled out his Sonic and scanned it over the main part of the machine and it stopped shooting the light out of it. The clouds cleared out to reveal a beautiful blue sky. I jumped up and down and scream in rejoice. We had stopped the mistress! The Doctor climbed down from the top of the building and ran over to hug me. "We did it! We stopped it!" He said. I smiled and then look over where the pond was. The mistress was standing on the plank and we ran over to her. "You don't have to do this!" Doctor yelled. "We can find you a home so you can start a new life!" The mistress just looked over to him and then jumped into the pond where she sunk into the blue water.

"Did she die?" I asked the Doctor. He just nodded. We walked back to the TARDIS and went in it. "Does things like this always happen to you?" I asked him. He looked at me and answered, "Yea, not always this dramatic but someone always ends up dying when I'm around. I'm really sorry I didn't save Rebecca." He said and hugged me. "It's not your fault. No one could have saved her. At least she died trying. I'm sure she didn't want to be what she was. She's happy now. No one can hurt her." I said. The Doctor smiled. "You don't have to go with me anymore if you don't want to. I can take you home." He said. Was he joking? "Are you kidding? You cant scare me off just like that. Yes it's hard to go through things like this but I'm not leaving. Ever." I told him. " I'll stay with you forever." He hugged me again and said. "Forever's a long time." I answered. "Not long enough for me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So im sorry about not posting for a while now I have been busy with school and the holidays and just haven't had time to get on the computer. But im back!**

He got done hugging me and walked over to the heart of the TARDIS. He sat down and rubbed his head.

"You okay?" I asked him as I walked over to him and sat beside him.

He turned to me and answered, "No I'm not. I Just had a run in with a bunch of vampires, found out my companions a Time Lord, and its not even 3 in the afternoon. Its a lot to take in in a couple of hours. Ive only had one other Time Lord that ive known and well, shes gone. Taken." He cut of and turned to stare at me. His eyes widened.

"When were you born?"

"Um, February 19, 1997."

"Your Parents?"

"Don't have any."

"Allison this is very important, do you know anything about your birth parents?" he asked me as he grabbed both my arms.

"I was takened from them. I ran away when I was twelve because they treated me as if I was a lab rat. Tought me to do things ive never imagined, so I ran away and found my best friend Clarrise." I told him. He was the first person ive ever told that secret before.

"Oh My Lord." He said as he stumbled to grab on to something.

"Doctor? Doctor!" I shook him as he stared into my eyes.

"Ive been looking for you a long time. You were taken away from me when you were a tiny thing. ive been looking, hoping you were safe, safe enough to take you home back to your parents." He said as he grabbed me and hugged me again.

I looked up at him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Your name isn't Allison."

'Then what is it?"

"Its Melody, Melody Pond."


End file.
